feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal Gun (Mod)
''' Portal Gun Mod''' The Portal Gun Mod, created by [http://ichun.us/ iChun], adds various elements of the popular computer games Portal and Portal 2 to Minecraft. As is made obvious by the mod's name, the Portal Gun is the showcase item added. In addition to creating portals, the gun's 'grip' feature, used in Portal to move various in-game objects, can be used to pick up and place most blocks without breaking them. This allows for transport of mob spawners and [[Forestry]] beehives, a very useful feature if you do not want to or cannot use Support Frames for some reason. The portals created by the gun function virtually identically to those in Portal, allowing instant transport from one to the other. A portal requires a two-block surface to spawn in, and can be placed on both vertical and horizontal planes. A portal will load the chunk that it is in, a useful feature if your server has chunk loaders disabled. All entities, including items, experience, and even falling block entities,(sand, gravel, [http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/TNT#Primed_TNT Primed TNT], Anvil) can pass through portals and will retain momentum and angle of travel. Based on the ending of Portal 2, when the portal gun is used to suck the malevolent AI core Wheatley into space, the Minecraft portal gun can create what is essentially a black hole. By firing one portal while aiming at the moon graphic in the night sky, then placing the other somewhere in the world, the portal will begin to suck everything around it, with the exception of the two blocks it is on, into the portal. *If a player is sucked into one of these portals, they will be spawned at the top of the world (directly above the portal) and be instantly killed. Items in your inventory are destroyed. Sometimes a player can pass through the portal and be lucky enough to live to fall to their death. Most instances result in an instant death. Resources: The Other Portal Gun Mod Page- [[Portal Gun Mod|http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com/wiki/Portal_Gun_Mod]] Portal Guns *[[Portal Gun|Default Portal Gun]] *[[Atlas Portal Gun|Atlas's Portal Gun]] *[[P-Body Portal Gun|P-Body's Portal Gun]] *[[Bacon Gun]] *[[Potato Gun]] *[[Single-Colored Portal Guns]] Weighted Cubes *[[Weighted Storage Cube]] *[[Weighted Companion Cube]] *[[Weighted Storage Cube Vent]] *[[Weighted Companion Cube Vent]] Turrets *[[Sentry Turret]] *[[Oracle Turret]] *[[Defective Turret]] High Energy Pellet Stuff *[[High Energy Pellet Launcher]] *High Energy Pellet *High Energy Pellet Catcher Discouragement Beam Stuff *[[Discouragement Redirection Cube]] *[[Discouragement Redirection Cube Vent]] *[[Discouragement Beam Emitter]] *Discouragement Beam Catcher *Discouragement Beam Sensor CD's / Music Records *[[Valve - Still Alive]] *[[Valve - Want You Gone]] *[[Valve - Radio Loop]] Miscellaneous Stuff *[[Aerial Faith Plate]] *Checkpoint Block *[[Electronic Intelligence Indicator]] *[[Ender Pearl Dust (Portal Gun Mod)|Ender Pearl Dust]] *[[Long Fall Boots|Long Fall Boot(s)]] *[[Material Emancipation Grid]] *[[Miniature Black Hole]] *[[Portal Gun Pedestal]] *[[Portal Spawner]] *[[Radio]] Author's Notes and Credentials: [Original] Author's note: I don't have time to continue with this page, so I encourage anyone with knowledge of the mod to add to the page or change anything I got wrong. The previous page for portal gun was so bad (one uninformative, grammatically hideous sentence) that I had to change it. But go ahead and edit mine. It still needs work, I know. Kitilexx: I tried to arrange a list of all main portal gun items on this page, as I saw no other page which did so. I apologize for some pages being non-existent, that may be amended soon. Mod Config Video Tutorial